


Candy Cotton Tears

by crawlingfiction



Series: Fluff Special Sheith One Shots 2019! [24]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Con el corazón roto, Shiro acepta esa malteada idónea para el mal de amores.





	Candy Cotton Tears

Día #24: Cita.

Detalles: universo alterno.

Extensión: 1775 palabras.

 

**_Cotton Candy Tears_ **

Cabizbajo pestañeaba rápidamente, deshaciendo las lágrimas que brotaban y brotaban de sus ojos. Su nariz sorbía y sus labios tiritaban, tratando de calmarse. Sólo ese sollozar contenido y el ventilador de techo sobre sus cabezas se hacía escuchar.

Adam suspiró agotado.

—Shiro… no llores —pidió, desviando la mirada a otra parte— No tienes por qué...

—¿Cómo no quieres que llore? —vaciló. Su mirada estaba clavada al vaso vacío de malteada de vainilla sobre la mesa. Sus puños tensaron y se tragó el nudo terrible a la garganta—Adam… Y-Yo pensé que…

—Tengo miedo de que mis padres… Tú sabes —murmuró, rehuyendo de la situación— Es difícil, no lo hagas más complicado para mi…

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —alzó la cabeza, exponiendo los riachuelos que surcaban sus mejillas— ¿En serio es eso? —quiso saber, recibiendo esos ojos huidizos tras las gafas— Entonces, ¿por qué te acobardaste después de siete meses? —reclamó.

—No pensé que iba a ser tan en serio… —murmuró cruzado de brazos.

Shiro pestañeó, cayendo como estrella fugaz otra lágrima más.

—Nunca quisiste esto, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

El silencio sólo cortado por el zumbido del ventilador de techo fue la cruda contestación.

Apretó los puños hasta blanquear sobre sus rodillas.

—No estoy listo… —murmuró— No eres tú, soy yo y-

—No, déjalo así —cortó Shiro, pasándose el antebrazo con rudeza debajo los ojos— Feliz mes, supongo —murmuró, mirando de reojo la mesita con malteadas acabadas. Se suponía que era un día especial. Se suponía— Vete.

Adam se quedó callado. Se levantó, tomó su mochila y salió de la heladería.

El tintinear de la puerta de cristal a sus espaldas le hizo sentir absolutamente solo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, por fin libres al completo. Se acurrucó con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa.

Cerró los ojos y lloró en silencio, incapaz de moverse, de alzar la barbilla y tirar ese dolor aplastante lejos.

Adam era su primer novio, su primer amor.

A los quince las personas aman como si fuese para siempre, y duele así también.

Una mano sobre su espalda le sobresaltó. Sacó la cabeza del refugio entre sus brazos y le miró.

El dependiente de la heladería parpadeaba ofuscado. Su gorra rosa resaltaba debajo su flequillo negro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el chico, inclinando preocupado a él. Con las yemas de los dedos atrevió a tocar apenas su mejilla sonrosada y mojada.

—¡L- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!  —irguió la espalda de golpe y se pasó las manos al rostro arrasado y enrojecido— N-no quería… no quería hacer un drama —intentó hacer menos con una risita— P-Pero… —sus labios tiritaron, y al percatarse de esos ojos preocupados, se levantó nerviosamente, volcando los vasos de vidrio— Perdón, perdón, ya me voy, disculpas, en seri-

El dependiente tomó de su muñeca.

—Quédate —pidió— Sólo estoy yo aquí —le sonrió comprensivo. Shiro parpadeó y miró alrededor. En esa tarde soleada de domingo sólo se encontraban ellos dos— No le diré a nadie, si eso te preocupa —añadió, agitando las manos.

Shiro miró ahora a esa mano tibia envolviendo su muñeca.

—Está bien… —se sentó sin saber realmente que hacer. El chico se sentó frente a él y con timidez le extendió un fajo de servilletas estampadas y coloridas.

—El baño está allá… —señaló cauteloso— Por si quieres, ya sabes… lavarte la cara.

—Gracias… —murmuró cabizbajo, secándose con las servilletas de papel. Se levantó, sintiéndose débil, vacío y agotado en sólo esa acción.

—Te esperaré —dijo a sus espaldas— Si tardas mucho creeré que te suicidaste metiendo la cabeza dentro el retrete.

Shiro soltó una risita adormilada y se giró.

—Tranquilo, no me suicidaré —prometió, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso espero, sino me acusarían como sospechoso de un presunto asesinato —su sonrisa amplia y bromista le confortó un poco.

Sus ojos eran de un bonito azul violáceo. O todo su uniforme rosa chicle los hacía brillar así.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo, yendo a los sanitarios.

Se lavó la cara frente al espejo, dedicándose una mirada de lástima a sí mismo. Lucía terrible y la voz de Adam taladrando su cabeza le incitaba a llorar.

Sin embargo, las lágrimas fluían silentes y mansas. El nudo en el estómago estaba ahí, pero era un poco más tolerable. Estuvo unos minutos allí, dejando las lágrimas aparecer como el agua del grifo. Se volvió a lavar y se secó con papel.

Al salir, la heladería seguía solitaria, a excepción del dependiente tras el mostrador, que sobresaltó escondiendo algo a sus espaldas.

—E-Eh, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó.

—Ah, lo siento, n-no me presenté… —sacudió la cabeza y se rascó la nuca— Puedes decirme Shiro, ¿y tú?

—Keith —sonrió— ¿no se lee mi etiqueta? —sacó el pecho con orgullo, enseñándole su insignia de heladito de menta con su nombre escrito en el cono.

—La verdad… —sonrió melancólico y asintió quedo— No me había fijado.

Marmora’s Flavor era su heladería favorita y nunca se fijó en el nombre del chico que le atendía.

Así de embebido había estado de Adam como para ignorar alrededor.

Ese chico, se llamaba Keith.

—Toma —unas manos extendidas delante de él le sacaron de esa triste burbuja, una vez más.

Una malteada jumbo de color rosa y coronada de crema batida, sirope y muchos dulces y gomitas se ofreció para él.

—¿Qué? D-Disculpa, yo no pagué por esto… —excusó confuso.

Keith dejó de sonreír y desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Es por parte de la casa —insistió, volviéndole a sonreír con aquella extraña comprensión— Es buena para el corazón roto —aseguró.

Y Shiro le creyó.

—Nos escuchaste… ¿cierto? —preguntó cabizbajo, regresando a sentarse en su mesita con la malteada.

Keith saltó la barra al lado del mostrador.

—Quedaría como un metiche si dijera que sí —tomó la silla vacía y la volteó, sentándose de piernas abiertas y brazos cruzados sobre el espaldar.

Shiro sonrió, dándole el primer sorbo con el popote a su bebida.

Estaba deliciosa.

Mejor que cualquier otra que hubiera comprado allí.

—¿Pero eso es un sí?

—Yep —encogió de hombros— Si me disculpas… y si prometes no romperme la cara… —tanteó tímido.

—No te la romperé… —prometió cabizbajo, con el popote entre los labios.

—Ustedes han venido varias veces acá —relató Keith con la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados— Mi mamá es quien suele estar en la barra. Pero desde la cocina los veía y… no sé por qué, quizás por tu risa de baboso con él, no me olvidé de sus caras —justificó, ladeando la mirada— Y…

—¿Y…?

—A él lo vi anteayer compartiendo un helado con… —relamió sus labios y le miró— Alguien que no eras tú… —los ojos de Shiro se perlaron de nuevo— ¡No tienes por qué creerme! —inclinó con la silla, agitando las manos— D-digo… yo no me creería, es decir, a alguien como yo, que no fuese yo, decirme que yo, e-eh… Tu entiendes —bufó, quitándose la gorra y palmeándose la frente con la mano— ¿Curtis? Creo que era así.

Shiro remordió sus labios y miró a su malteada de algodón de azúcar y frambuesa.

—Vaya… —sonrió adolorido.

—¿Te muestro el metraje de las cámaras o…? —dudó, apretando la gorra entre sus manos nerviosas. Lucía sinceramente preocupado.

—No, está bien —negó— Te creo… Siempre tuve celos de ese Curtis, y él diciéndome que sólo era su mejor amigo —soltó una risita amarga y encogió de hombros, quitando el popote para darle un trago a su malteada— Todos son un asco —suspiró, con los labios y la punta de la nariz con motas de crema batida.

Keith le sonrió con terneza, apoyando la mejilla a sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Quieres pastel? —preguntó.

—¿Eh?

Inclinó y con una servilleta, limpió su cara.

—Es bueno para el corazón doblemente roto —prometió, deslizando suavemente los dedos con la servilleta de barrera, sobre su piel.

Shiro se dejó hacer, lagrimeando a ese tacto dócil.

—Gracias, Keith… —sonrió, agachando la cabeza y sorbiendo con la nariz.

—Llora todo lo que quieras —pidió, pellizcando suavecito su mejilla con los dedos.

Se levantó y tras el mostrador, rebanó una buena porción de pastel de chocolate para él.

Shiro sonrió avergonzado cuando ese platito y más servilletas de colores aparecieron.

—Estoy mejor, de veras… —quiso rechazar infructuosamente, pero con una mirada severa a son de broma por parte de Keith, le tocó aceptar— ¿Qué más has visto de mí? —preguntó, pinchando con el tenedor un poco de pastel— ¿Eres un acosador? —bromeó, secándose las lágrimas florecidas con otra servilleta.

—¡No! —sobresaltó sonrojado— Soy normal, lo juro, pero me molestan las injusticias —excusó rápidamente, rascando su mejilla que por dentro picaba caliente— Me parecías buen chico como para… ser engañado así —suspiró con tristeza.

Ahora, fue la mano de Shiro sobre la suya, la que lo animó.

—No importa, ya todo acabó —aseguró.

Keith sonrió enternecido, porque a pesar de la tristeza, recogió un poquito de fortaleza para animarlo a él.

Un completo desconocido.

—Siempre puede haber un nuevo comienzo —afirmó Keith, girando la muñeca para tomar de esa mano unos segundos al menos.

—Con esta malteada enorme y el pastel lo creo —sonrió.

—¿Sí? Me alegra…Lo horneé yo mismo —le dio un ligero apretó a su mano y le soltó— Si estás triste puedes venir y te daré todos los dulces que necesites —jactó socarrón— Aunque mi mamá al sacar el inventario me asesine…

Shiro carcajeó y negó, porque de verdad ese cabello negro despeinado, los piercings en una de sus orejas y su manera de sentarse eran las de un chico rebelde. Menos por ese uniforme rosa chicle y sus ojos tan lindos y amables.

—Muchas referencias a asesinatos, sangre y cosas raras —reclinó de la mesa, revolviendo con el popote la malteada a medias— ¿Seguro que no me acosas o eres un psicópata de esos?

—Seguro, sólo me pareces lindo cuando sonríes —se le escapó, sonrojando y cubriéndose la boca con las manos como niño al decir una mala palabra. Shiro, a pesar de la melancolía al corazón, le sonrió— ¡P-Pero no te mataré! —intentó disimular— ¿Engordarte? Eso sí, es menos letal. Al menos sí a corto plazo —asintió.

Shiro apoyó el codo a la mesa y con la mejilla recargada de su mano le sonrió más amplio.

El rosa de su uniforme ahora estaba presente en su rostro.

Empujó la malteada hacia Keith.

—No te lo dejaré tan fácil —jactó competitivo— Come conmigo.

Keith rio y en esa promesa implícita, continuaron su inesperada cita compartiendo dulces, chistes y compañía para que el corazón de ambos dejará de sentirse roto.

Porque Keith, el dependiente anónimo de Marmora’s Flavor, estaba enamorado de ese chico de ojos rasgados y risa boba desde la primera vez que lo vio.


End file.
